


Bad Hair Day

by Foxstress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: And then Loki ruins it all, Angry!Horny!Thor, Dungeon Sex, I always will, I suck at titles, Loki being Loki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, PWP, Pre-Thor (2011), Pretty much just smut for the sake of smut, Pseudo-siblingcest, Punishment, Thor lusting after Sif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstress/pseuds/Foxstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's latest prank has effectively resulted in cock-blocking Thor. The God of Thunder is not amused.</p><p>(Pre-movies. Kind of funny, I guess... But primarily just PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

Lately, Loki the prince of Asgard had taken a liking to wandering around the cold and slightly creepy basements of the palace. While his brother Thor and other young warriors spend their evenings drinking in the Golden Halls and breaking out in spontaneous wrestling matches, Loki enjoyed the silence and atmosphere of the old prison cells below them. He couldn’t have explained what drew him to this solitary and unfriendly part of the palace, when the floors above were bursting with comforts and people ready to fulfill his idlest wishes. He just knew that the cold didn’t bother him like it would have other Asgardians and that he found a peace of mind in the absolute silence. Here, he finally seemed to have enough room for his own thoughts. Not that he didn’t like his own chamber many floors above – everything in it was set just the way he wanted – but it was too easy for people to bother him in there. In the dungeons, there were no distractions.

Until tonight.

Just like he had done for a few nights in a row now, Loki had taken an old spell book with him, lit the torches in the largest dungeon and settled comfortably on the floor to absorb himself in the mysteries of shape-shiftings and magical runemarks. He was just tracing some of the ancient marks to the dusty floor with his finger, when a loud banging noise, followed by a ferocious yell, echoed down the staircase outside the dungeons and made him start so badly the book fell from his lap.

“LOKI! I know you’re here, you evil little bastard!”

Loki raised an eyebrow to Thor’s choice of words – _really, there are hundreds of better ways to insult me_ – but when the growling got closer, he decided he didn’t want to find out what had made his older brother so angry. With a snap of his fingers the torch went out. Loki quickly pushed the heavy book under the bunk next to the wall and tiptoed to the furthest corner of the cell, hoping Thor would leave when he couldn’t find the sorcerer in the dark. With the furious curses of the Thunderer, a light of another torch seemed to grow closer in the hallway, so with a quick spell muttered under his breath Loki turned invisible to ensure his safety.

Right on time: Thor suddenly appeared on the doorway of the dungeon he was hiding in. He looked absolutely furious in the torchlight, and Loki couldn’t help feeling a little bit worried. Thor’s icy eyes were scanning the cell and his large frame was blocking the door so effectively Loki couldn’t dream of escaping unnoticed. ‘ _Maybe he’ll continue to check the other cells when he doesn’t see me here_ ,’ the younger brother briefly wished. No such luck. Thor had noticed the runemarks on the floor and the book under the bunk.

“Do not try to trick your way out of this, Loki. I know you’re in here and I will find you, visible or not.”

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Loki thought. Thor was serious. His only chance now would be to stay as silent as possible and try to avoid Thor’s path. The God of Thunder started to take slow steps around the cell, hands feeling the air around him, every few seconds leaping to an unpredictable direction, all the while taking care to keep the door as blocked as possible. It looked stupid, but it worked: Loki didn’t dare to take his back off the wall. Instead, he started sliding along it, very, very slowly.

Meanwhile, Thor still fumed and couldn’t seem to keep quiet. “You really did it this time, you little sneak, and I’m not joking. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?”

‘ _I do, but I must admit I’m curious as to what I did to make him go berserk like that_ ,’ Loki thought to himself, as he tried very hard not to move a muscle when Thor’s hand swooped past his shoulder.

“You have ruined my friendship with Sif and my reputation among my friends, possibly forever!”

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Loki raised his eyebrow, ‘ _that._ ’

He didn’t really think it was as big a deal as Thor made it sound. A few weeks ago, in a very drunken celebration of Sif’s official joining in Asgards warriors, Thor had secretly told his brother that in his opinion, Sif was too concerned about her looks to ever be a true match for the male warriors. “I mean, think what would happen if she was to get some blood on that pretty hair of hers! She’d probably call off the fight to wash herself!” Thor had rambled on over an empty pint in his hand. Loki, being considerably less drunk than everyone else in the party, had known it was the drink (and his brother’s fleeting jealousy over not being the centre of attention) talking. Thor would probably forget all about it after his next mead, but it had given Loki an idea.

After the Asgardians had finally passed out that night, the Trickster had turned himself into a fly and flown up to Sif’s room. After making sure she was fast asleep, he had turned back and carefully cut the long strands of black hair resting on the pillow into short stubble. Maybe Loki had been a little drunk himself, but it had seemed absolutely hilarious to him and he had had difficulties containing his laughter as he shape-shifted again and buzzed away.

Sif’s scream the next morning had echoed around the palace, and Loki had been thoroughly pleased with his little prank. But as an unexpected result, Thor had taken to comfort the miserable warrior woman, and they had been getting friendlier during Sif’s re-growing of her hair. During the last few days, it had been clear to all that the two of them were about to move their relationship onto the next level, so to speak. And Loki had decided to do something about it. Not because it bothered him. It didn’t. He just… wanted to cause a little mischief. Because that’s what he did. No reason besides that. Anyway, this morning he had chosen to interfere a conversation between Sif and the Warriors Three, and using all his manipulation skills, had managed to give them the image that Thor had been the one to plan on cutting off Sif’s hair (without really commenting on who had done the actual cutting).

Of course, they hadn’t believed Loki at first, and he hadn’t meant them to. He had merely left the scene with a sly smirk and let the doubt in their minds do its job. After that, his day had been so filled with princely duties and spell-practising that he had completely forgotten about the whole thing – but if Thor’s reaction was anything to go by, he had succeeded better than ever.

Too bad it had made Thor want to kill him.

“I was supposed to join Sif for the evening meal and then take her out in the garden for a walk. And you know what I mean by that. You know damn well how long I’ve wanted to get her in my bed!” Thor raged on and did a surprisingly graceful leap to his left.

‘ _I do_ ,’ Loki thought sourly, ‘ _because you’ve been whining about it to me every chance you get, you large moron_.’ Just a _bit_ closer to the cell door…

“But when I get to the dining hall, what happens? Sif walks up to me, smacks me with all she has – and she can be freakishly strong when she’s mad! – and starts screaming about how much she has suffered because of my stupid ideas and that she’ll never forgive me and that one day she will cut _my_ hair when I sleep and see how much I like that. And all this she screams in front of everybody! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Father have a more disapproving look on his face. Now everyone thinks I’m a huge jerk,” Thor growled.

Loki couldn’t help himself. “You _are_ a huge jerk,” he hissed and slipped through the door. Thor spun around, but it would have been too late if it weren’t for Loki’s long green cape that caught on the lock of the door. It was only for a fraction of a second, but it made the sorcerer gasp and that gave his brother all the chance he needed to stretch his muscular arm and catch Loki by the neck. An unpleasant jolt of panic surged through Loki’s body and made him turn visible again. When Thor turned him so that they were face to face, Loki found himself dangerously close to wincing like a child. Thor’s expression was nothing short of murderous.

“Nice to see you again, Brother.” The God of Thunder held Loki’s arms tightly and none too gently. “Now, as you know, I’m going to have to punish you. Severely. You have really messed things up, and I’m going to figure out a suitable way to make you remember that you can’t just go around doing anything you want.”

The greatest misfortune in being a silver-tongued intellectual with a clever answer to everything was, like Loki had found out time and time again, that you just couldn’t keep your mouth shut when it would have been necessary. “Maybe you should cut my hair?” he now suggested. A long, pressured silence followed.

Thor was angrier than he could ever remember being before. His pride and good name had been sullied, his irritating brother had once again bested him, and somewhere in the back of his mind there was a nagging little voice saying that Loki’s trick had in fact been a lot of fun and poked some of Sif’s vanity in a healthy way, which just made him more furious. And on top of all this, he was extremely wound up about not being able to get in Sif’s leather pants after waiting for so long. He had been anticipating tonight and was now mind-foggingly horny and eager to find a way to vent all his anger and sexual frustration.

Loki’s smartass little comment was the last straw.

Loki felt the grip around his arms tighten, and then, without a warning, Thor threw him. He smacked against the wall – not too hard but hard enough to knock the air out of him – and fell with his upper body hitting the bunk, gasping desperately. When he could finally catch his breath again, he sensed that his brother was standing right behind him. Still a little ruffled after the impact with the wall, Loki couldn’t react fast enough and Thor captured both his wrists in one large fist and lifted his arms over his head, pinning them against the wall.

Now Loki was getting scared. Thor’s breathing was loud and labored and he was muttering things like “You’ll get what you deserve” under his breath. With his free right hand, the Thunderer tore away Loki’s cape and then moved on to his pants.

Loki froze. “What are you doing? Thor? You cannot possibly be thinking – Thor, are you completely insane?” His pants came off, and when he resisted and tried to kick the larger man, a hand grabbed his raven hair and pulled his head back. Loki winced from pain.

“You would do wise to stay quiet, Brother,” Thor’s deep voice hissed in his ear. “You have robbed me of some long-waited enjoyments that I deserve as a man, and you must now pay the price, like it or not.” Thor’s lips were touching the skin right behind Loki’s ear, and the sorcerer’s lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly. “Take it like a man.”

Loki groaned with discomfort, but didn’t dare to say another word. Clearly, it would not help anyway. Thor’s hand let go of his hair and instead moved to his back, where it first slid curiously under his shirt and then began to wander lower. The hand ghosted over his rear and caressed his thighs surprisingly gently. Loki flinched, and Thor gave his underthigh a warning squeeze. Then the older of the brothers started to trace small circles with his fingers over the porcelain-white buttocks.

Loki was shivering with shock and fear, and with the unwelcome sense that Thor’s touch didn’t actually feel so bad at all. But he pushed that thought away, and soon every other thought was erased from his mind too, when Thor’s hand slid over his hip and to his front, and warm fingers burned his abdomen on their way. At the same time, his brother pressed against him, and though Thor’s pants were still on, Loki had no difficulty feeling a large hardness against his backside. And to his eternal shame, he found himself getting hard too. The back of Thor’s hand, still slithering over Loki’s lower stomach, grazed his erection. The God of Thunder let out a surprised and breathy gasp, and ground himself against his brother. Loki bit his lip so hard he could taste blood.

Thor had waited enough. With one hand, he furiously ripped his pants halfway off and freed his aching erection. The sudden feeling of skin against skin made Thor moan loudly and Loki shiver from head to toe. The younger brother was sweating despite the coldness of the dungeons around them. He didn’t know anymore if he was scared, mad or excited. He didn’t know if he wanted Thor to continue or stop. He didn’t know if he could really survive either option. But he did know it was not up to him, and that anything would be better than this slow torture.

Suddenly, Thor’s fingers were on his lips, gently prying them open. “Suck them,” came an out-of-breath order. And Loki did, hesitantly but thoroughly. He sucked and licked each large finger individually, worked his tongue around each joint. Behind him, Thor was letting out little moans and grinding impatiently against his ass. When the God of Thunder finally pulled his hand back, his fingers were dripping with saliva and Loki was feeling absurdly unreal. Then everything went absolutely hazy, when Thor placed one of his wet fingers on Loki’s opening and started to push it in, slowly but surely.

Despite all his efforts against it, Loki yelled then. It wasn’t as painful as he would have thought; it just took him by surprise. “Thor!” he gasped, still not sure whether to ask him to stop or continue.

“Shhh.” Thor was breathing heavily, and if Loki had had the strength to turn his head around, he would have seen a slightly curious expression on his brother’s face as he moved the finger back and forth. “I’ll try not to hurt you.” It was a rare sign of gentleness from Thor, especially in this situation, but Loki was too busy getting used to the finger inside him to notice. After a while, another finger was added. Then another. The sweatdrops were blurring Loki’s vision now, and he was trembling all over. His hands, still captivated by Thor’s tight grip, were numb.

Shiny drops of pre-cum were dripping from the tip of Thor’s member. He removed his fingers from Loki’s hole – Loki moaned loudly – and rubbed the slippery fluid all over his cock and his brother’s entrance. He placed the tip against the hole, but Loki was _so_ tight. He would need both of his hands. For a fleeting moment, Thor hesitated: if he let Loki’s hands free, would he try to escape? Loki didn’t notice his struggle. The young sorcerer was out of breath and on the edge of insanity. He wanted Thor to go on, to just do something, and the slight delay irritated him. “Thor…” he whispered with open desperation. Thor made up his mind.

Loki yelled with surprise again when his cold and numb arms suddenly fell down, all control of them lost. The pained tingle of blood rushing back to them melted together with the hot and stimulating pressure of Thor grabbing his hips and pushing himself inside, and everything turned white for a moment. When Loki slowly returned to his senses, all he could hear was Thor’s joyful moaning and incoherent ramblings. “So good… Oh… You’re so… Yeeeesss…” The large shaft was sliding inside him, slowly at first, but gaining faster rhythm when the movements became easier. His older brother was completely lost in the sensation of filling him again and again, of ravishing him in the floor of the cold and abandoned dungeon, of getting as deep as he possibly could, of sliding his sweaty hands all over the younger’s body…

And Loki loved it.

He would have never admitted it out loud. Never. But now that his body was getting used to it, he found himself positively drooling from pleasure. He was whining and gasping and pushing back against his brother. He wanted more of this, and in the solitary of the dungeon, with no one but Thor to hear, he gave in to his desires. “Thor!” he gasped yet again, “Harder! Please! Take me harder!” Thor was only too pleased to grant his wish, and when his thrusts became even more forceful, Loki started to moan with a voice so excited that he would have never thought he was even capable of it. There was still some pain, but somehow it just highlighted his ecstasy.

When Loki felt he would not last for much longer, he reached back with his still weak-feeling right hand, gently grabbed Thor’s wrist and guided the large hand to his rock-hard member. This time, Thor didn’t hesitate: he closed his fist around Loki’s cock and started to pump it with the same rhythm he was filling him. Loki’s pale hand stayed over Thor’s. It was good, it was so good. Loki had done some of the serving wenches to satisfy his needs, but he could never have imagined such bliss. He felt himself getting closer, thunder rumbling in his ears (or maybe it was Thor’s groaning). “Thor! I think – I think I’m --”

The orgasm hit Loki with such a force that his upper body jolted into an upright position and hit Thor’s. The God of Thunder, on the edge of his own release, pulled Loki tight against himself with the hand not grasping his brother’s sperm-shooting member. With the tight muscles spasming around his cock and his brother’s scream in his ears, Thor buried his face in Loki’s hair and came harder than ever. For a moment their voices mixed together and echoed in the darkness. Then Loki went limp and would have fallen face-first if Thor hadn’t caught him. He was so tired, it was like every drop of life had been sucked out of him. He felt Thor pull himself out slowly, felt something warm dripping down his thighs, and blacked out.

Loki was still hot with sweat when he regained consciousness. Thor was holding him on his lap tightly, if a bit awkwardly, panting, and staring intently at the wall. Loki was naked from the waist down and realized that his knees were scraped and bleeding, thanks to the rough stone floor. There seemed to be some blood mixed with the semen dripping down his thighs too. He felt strangely numbed to the pain he should have been feeling. Both princes had been wearing their shirts the whole time, and they now clung uncomfortably to their sweaty torsos. _Next time we should take all our clothes off_ , Loki thought vaguely before the reality of the situation hit him like cold water: this had been a punishment. There would be no next time. He definitely should not have enjoyed it.

But he had. As hard as it was for his pride to admit, if it were up to him, they would be doing it again. But it was up to Thor. And Thor did not seem to be very happy. Loki didn’t know how long the silence had gone on, but suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. “Thor. Brother. I… I think we should…” Should what? His mind had never felt so blank before. It was unsettling, to say at the least. Thor, however, seemed to snap out of his thoughts at Loki’s voice. His arms were still around his little brother.

“Yes. I… Are you all right? You’re… bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine. It was a punishment, after all.” Thor seemed to just now remember it, too, and his expression was somewhat confused.

“Right. It was. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” The Thunderer seemed distracted by Loki’s long, pale legs, and then a rare inspiration flashed in his blue eyes. “Because if you haven’t… If you commit such foolish pranks again… I’ll – I’ll have no choice but to punish you further.”

Loki stared at him. Just for a moment. Then his eyes widened with understanding. “Yes!” he exclaimed at once. “I mean – yes, I believe to have learned my lesson. For now, at least. But you do know I’m a trickster by nature. So I cannot be fully sure if I can keep myself from… slipping… every once in a while.” A familiar grin was making its way to Loki’s delicate face. “But rest assured, I’ll do my very best so you wouldn’t have to face such a _hard_ and _sweaty_ duty again.”

Just like he had hoped, Thor blushed and grimaced. “Put your pants back on, Brother,” he said with a dry voice and finally pushed Loki away from himself, although not very hard. Loki chuckled, gripped the edge of the bunk bed and slowly pulled himself back on his feet. The dull pain was finally starting to settle in his ruffled body, and he decided it best to move very gingerly for a while. Thor waited in silence behind him as he pulled his pants back on with a considerable effort. He could feel the watchful eyes scanning him from head to toe, but it didn’t feel threatening any more.

“Hmm. Could you perhaps give me a hand, Thor? I don’t feel flexible enough at the moment to reach for my spell book and I can’t leave it here,” Loki said innocently. When Thor complied with a quiet huff, he let his hand slide over the Thunderer’s shoulders, very lightly. Thor was red again as he rose and pushed the book on Loki’s hands, but the Trickster smiled and slowly, a tiny grin appeared on Thor’s face too.

“Come on. You should get some sleep, Brother.” He took Loki’s arm and helped him through the first awkward steps. As they slowly climbed towards the quiet night of the palace’s upper levels, Loki took in the comfortable proximity of his brother and planned for his next prank with a satisfied smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time submitting to AO3. I actually wrote this a while back - around a year ago, maybe? - but it's been a long time since I published anything I've written and it was just for fun and stayed hidden in my files.
> 
> But as I've found out, once a fanfictionist, always a fanfictionist. And proud of it. As for the fic, it was amusing and relaxing to write and I hope it's worth the read. Cheers!


End file.
